Time Runs Short
by PKWolf014
Summary: During a battle, Astrid takes an arrow for Hiccup and starts to fall to her death. (Sort of character death, debating how you look at it.) ONE-SHOT


**A/N: Hey! Running on like two hours of sleep ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 **Sorry for any spelling/grammer issues.**

* * *

Time Runs Short

She is falling.

Time is of the essence. Every second is ticking by in a painful rhythm. She has no choice on whether or not she wants to stop. Her fingers were slipping her limbs are tired, she had to let go.

The wind blows past her hair ripping her pale bangs away from her face and forcing her to look up. Her limbs fly limply at her sides her eyes wide and terrified. She has ten seconds, maybe fifteen tops.

 _Fifteen-_

Her heart is racing. She has to stop this, try to pull herself back into the air somehow.

 _-Fourteen-_

Her throat is twisting inwards breath is impossible to retrieve, she'd have better luck regrowing one of Hiccup or Toothless's limbs than breathing again. Oh Thor, Hiccup. She can feel his wild gaze on her as Toothless dives after her crumpled, broken form.

 _-Thirteen-_

Hiccup's so determined, so ready to dive after and save her. He's always cute when he does that. She hadn't seen the same determined look since after Stoick's ship and he decided to take up his heritage. Not that hit matters anymore. Thor, why won't her eyes just shut! She doesn't want to watch Hiccup's face break as she hits the ground.

 _-Twelve-_

Her parents. What had she been doing the last time she'd seen them? Rushing out to battle, that's what. She hadn't bothered to let the words "I love you" slip her lips. Let them know that she appreciated them being patient with her snappy attitude. The undying patience her mother had and the unwavering protectiveness her father possessed. It's all gone, she's going to hit the ground soon and join her older brothers in Valhalla.

 _-Eleven-_

Stormfly. Stormfly her amazing loyal dragon. She'd always been there for her, someone to go to when she was pent up, almost like having an older sister. Stormfly was loyal and even through her dragon language managed to get a few outfit pointers across. The vain dragon that she loved oh, she was going to miss her.

 _-Ten-_

Ten. Ten seconds and it's all going to be over. She'll feel a stinging pain through her body then nothing.

 _-Nine-_

It's going by so fast. Her eyes are filling with unspread tears, wide and terrified. She's scared. She's not going to make it. Fearless is the title they gave her but it's wrong now. She's _terrified._

 _-Eight-_

The other riders. They drove her crazy but they were a firm group, they were always sort of a I can beat my team up all I want but the moment you look at them funny I'll beat you over the head with a mace. She would've laughed but she can't breathe.

 _-Seven-_

Distantly, she can hear screaming the battle going on around her is in a full rage. Her axe and Stormfly are somewhere on those boats, she and Hiccup would be there now if she hadn't taken the arrow headed for Hiccup's chest.

 _-Six-_

Her chest hurt where the arrow was but distantly. Everything was underwater, her head is fuzzy.

- _Five-_

Oh, Thor, she'd had so many hopes for the rest of her life. She wanted to have a family, laugh with her children and ruffle their hair, braid it and then send them off spending the rest of the day with Hiccup. His proposal had been welcomed, they were promised to each other and now fate was ripping it away from them.

 _-Four-_

Oh time is running short. Hiccup. She hadn't even thought about him yet. She wanted to kiss him, hold his hand punch his arm again let him know through her strange ways that he meant so, so much to her. They'd shyed around it for years before admitting their love. She wished she'd done it sooner. They would've had more time as a couple. Happy. She wished that she'd been his friend sooner, or at least let the words, "I love you" escape her lips one more time.

 _-Three-_

Toothless is getting closer, his eyes are narrowed with determination his claws outstretched to grab her middle and stop her descent. Toothless, the dragon had always been like HIccup's older brother and she couldn't imagine the two apart. At least when she was gone, Hiccup would still have him.

 _-Two-_

Toothless's claws wrapped around her middle and Astrid's eyes widened and she felt it. It ripped her from the descent and her head and legs flew upwards for a second before descending back down, gravity taking hold. Huh, maybe she was going to make it after-

 _One._


End file.
